El Juego de Amar - Primera Temporada
by Brisa D. Dragneel
Summary: Un extraño suceso separo a Nami de sus amigos cuando eran pequeños, y al hacerlo, perdieron sus recuerdos, todos olvidaron sus lazos que los ataban. Hasta que en el puesto de Nami un extraño muchacho con sombrero de paja escuchaba música.
1. Capitulo 1: Nuevo compañero

_**Capítulo 1: Nuevo compañero.**__****_

_**Domingo 10 de Marzo, medianoche**_

Empezare desde el inicio de nuestra historia, me llamo Nami, no se quiénes son mis padres biológicos, pero se exactamente que Bellemere y Nojiko son mi hermosa familia, vivimos separadas unas de las otras, Nojiko, vive en California y yo vivo en New York, voy en el undécimo año de la High School de Romance Dawn.

Mi casa es como las típicas que hay New York, solo que se distingue por sus gran variedad de flores en su pequeño patio de cultivos, dentro de esta, en si es muy iluminada, el living, cocina y comedor, son de colores degradados del naranjo y amarillo, con flores moradas, las decoraciones están hechas por mi y Robin de manera artesanal, el living, tiene un gran sillón en L de base de mimbre y las almohadas de color morado, las almohadas tenían diseño de flores y en su mayoría blancas, habían tres puf cerca del sofá color naranja y blanco, en el centro una mesa de base de mimbre y el centro de vidrio, encima de esta un florero con flores moradas y naranjas, la cocina y comedor es estilo campestre, decorada con flores y bastantes frutas en el comedor.

Mi apariencia física no es muy llamativa, tengo la piel blanca, una melena naranja y ojos color café, mido 1,70 y tengo un físico que según Robin, es envidiable. En estos momentos estoy en un saco de dormir en el living haciendo tarea, ahora esta lloviendo de manera torrencial, la lluvia seguirá hasta mañana en la noche así que mañana tendré que salir abrigada, por si no lo sabían, tengo un Don para ver el clima.

_**Lunes 11 de Marzo, 5:30 a.m**__**  
**_  
Me dormí en el sofá, en la mañana tenia dos sabanas mas encimas, por lo cual note que Robin había llegado, fui a mi habitación a tomar mi uniforme y ponérmelo, mi uniforme es, una camisa blanca manga corta con la insignia del colegio en el lado izquierdo del pecho, corbata de rayas rojas y negras que al final llevaba la insignia del colegio, una falda de diseño escoses de colores roja, negra y blanca, calcetas negras hasta el muslo, botines negros y un chaleco color crema, por si se lo pregunta, la insignia de la escuela es en forma de escudo dentro de ella hay dos letras grandes y elegantes las cuales son "RD"

Al salir observe en la mesa de centro a Robin llevaba unos jeans ajustados, zapatillas cafés con taco chino, polera verde con el símbolo de Crimen color amarillo en medio de esta. Crimen es una marca muy conocida de ropa y bastante cara. Llevaba puestas sus gafas de marco grueso y negro

-Hola Nami, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Pregunto la Arqueóloga-

-Bien, el sillón por se amplio y largo no es incomodo, ¿Y tu? –Dijo Nami mientras avanzaba a la cocina-

-Algo agotada, ayer llegue tarde ¿Qué desayunamos? –Dijo la arqueóloga llegando al un extremo de la cocina americana-

-Te parece, leche de chocolate y pan tostado con margarina, días de frió, desayuno rico -Dijo Nami con una sonrisa-

-Claro, traje frutas de la expedición, son de la selva, si quieres pico algunas y comemos una macedonia de frutas –Ofreció la arqueóloga-

-Claro, pero tendrás que dejarme unas para llevar a la escuela, esas frutas son exquisitas –Dijo Nami mientras sacaba pan y lo ponía en la tostadora-

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? –Dijo Robin mientras echaba leche en el calentador-

-Bastante bien, sigo con mi beca y mis notas han subido, y la semana que viene tenemos un trabajo de parejas, pero no tengo –Dijo Nami algo triste, al ser la chica con mejores calificaciones y malhumorada por las idioteces de sus compañeros nadie se ofrecía a ser su pareja-

-No te preocupes, por el momento solo espera, alguien llegara tarde o temprano, si no llega antes del trabajo, solo pídele al profesor de que te deje hacer la tarea tu sola –Ofreció Robin mientras sacaba la leche y las servia-

-Si e estado pesando en eso –Dijo Nami mientras sacaba los panes de la tostadora y les ponía margarina-

-¿Te voy a retirar o te vienes sola? –Dijo Robin mientras terminaba de picar las frutas-

-Llevare mi celular, dependiendo el clima te llamare –Dijo Nami mientras caminaba a la mesa de centro con los panes y las tazas de leche-

Al terminar el desayuno, Nami fue por su gabardina negra de caída ancha por la cintura, era corta le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la falda, le quedaba ajustada al cuerpo, se puso su bufanda blanca y guantes sin dedos de color negro, por su parte Robin se puso una gabardina café, de caída amplia y gorro de lana blanco. Robin fue a dejar a Nami a la escuela, como siempre, todo babearon al ver a Robin, al tener 28 años nadie creía que fuera tan hermosa y a la vez Arqueóloga de gran nivel, ya que una Arqueóloga de su nivel tiene que pasar 15 años en la universidad, Robin cuando llegaba de sus expediciones siempre iba a dejar a Nami a la escuela, y pasaba a esta a dejar todo lo que descubría como nueva materia para los alumnos, ya que su madre era la profesora de Historia de la escuela, Robin paso a la sala de profesores a dejarle la información a su mama y Nami paso de largo a su salón de Historia, la profesora llegaría tarde o si no con Robin para seguir hablado de la materia, al entrar vio caras desconocidas, a pesar de que no hablaba mucho con los de su salón conocía perfectamente las caras de cada uno, y alguien estaba sentado en su puesto, el cual estaba al final al lado de la ventana.

Se acerco a su puesto y miro al chico, no se le veía la cara ya que tenia un sombrero de paja sobre ella, pero podía notar que tenía puesto los cascos, lo observo por un rato, llevaba camisa manga corta de la escuela con una playera negra debajo, chaqueta negra delgada impermeable, pantalones negros, cinturón con grapas y una cadena colgaba del lado derecho y zapatillas converse negras. Noto que a su lado haba una funda de guitarra, por lo cual dedujo que tocaba la guitarra, dependiendo que clase de instrumento hubiera dentro. Estiro su mano para tocar el sombrero y levantarlo, pero cuando lo iba a tocar, el chico le sujeto la muñeca de manera brusca

-El sombrero no lo tocas... –Dijo con un aire tenebroso, se puso el sombrero en la cabeza, bajo los cascos a su cuello, le soltó la muñeca y la miro, a Nami no le agrado la cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo, le traía pinta de pandillero-

-Lo siento, pero quería decirte que este es mi asiento –Dijo Nami mientras se masajeaba la muñeca, le quedaría una aureola roja por la brusquedad del chico-

-¿Enserio? Todos los del salón me dijeron que solo me sentara aquí, según ellos aquí no se sienta nadie –Dijo el chico mirándola con extrañeza-

-Es porque yo no hablo con los del salón, ellos me odian por lo cual me dejan aparte de los temas de la escuela, yo me siento aquí y según ellos soy "Nadie" por no tener amigos –Dijo Nami explicando en breves palabras de que ella era ese "nadie"-

-Wao...Si que debe ser poco agradable, esta bien, ten tu asiento –El chico se paro y fue al puesto de la lado, dejo su bolso, se iba a sentar pero la guitarra le incomodaba- Oye, esos casilleros detrás tuyos de quien son

-Son míos, la directora me los dio para que organizara las notas y trabajos de los que faltaban a la escuela –Dijo Nami sacándose la gabardina y bufanda - ¿Por qué? –Dijo y lo miro-

-La guitarra me incomoda, ¿Hay alguno libre? –Dijo el chico observándola-

-Claro, ven –El chico se paro al lado de Nami mientras esta abría uno de los casilleros- Te daré la llave, tu solo dejas tu guitarra cuando quieras –Dijo Nami ofreciéndole la llave del casillero-

-Gracias, por cierto, ¿Cual es tu nombre? –Dijo el chico curioso-

-Me llamo Nami, ¿y tu? –Dijo Nami sentándose y observándolo-

-Luffy, dime, ¿Que rol juegas en la escuela? –Dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas a su lado-

-Podría decirse de que soy la Nerd, tengo las mejores calificaciones, no tengo amigos y lo profesores me tienen como la presidenta de toda la escuela, y tu, ¿Qué rol jugabas en tu antigua escuela?

-Jugaba el Rol de chico popular, todos quería ser mis amigos por lo divertido que era, las chicas para acercarse a mis hermanos y a mí, tenía calificaciones regulares al centrarme en la música y donde todos no me dejaban estudiar cuando quería –Dijo Luffy algo agobiado-

-¿Tienes hermanos? –Dijo Nami sorprendida-

-Tengo dos –Dijo Luffy extendiendo dos dedos y sonriendo- -Dime, ¿De verdad no tienes amigos? –Dijo Luffy algo triste-

-Haber, vivo en una casa regularmente sola, mi amiga se llama Robin, tiene 28 años, esta aquí en la escuela pasándole materia a su mama, ambas son arqueólogas, lo único que su mama opto por enseñar sus conocimientos.

-Ósea no estas tan sola como lo dices –Dijo Luffy sonriendo-

-En realidad si no fuera por Robin, si lo estaría con los demás solo hablo regularmente para recordarles algo, decirles que se me alejen o que paren de hacer la idiotez que hacen publica –Dijo Nami pensando-

-Es extraño, eres linda e inteligente por lo que me dices y no tienes amigos –Dijo Luffy mirándola y luego sonrió al observar el leve sonrojo de Nami- Ya se, seré tu amigo, así que partamos, auto preséntate –Dijo Luffy girando la silla, pasando sus piernas por el lado de esta y apoyando sus brazos y cabeza en donde se debería ubicar su espalda-

-Me llamo Nami, 16 años, no se quiénes son mis padres biológicos, me crié con Bellemere y Nojiko, las cuales considero mi familia, a los 12 años me fui a vivir con Robin, tengo el primer lugar del curso desde siempre, soy consentida de los profesores y mi objeto preciado son los árboles de mandarinas de Bellemere y la pulsera de Nojiko –Dijo mostrándosela- Te toca.

-Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy, tengo 17 años, mi padre es Monkey D. Dragon, me crié con mi Abuelo, luego Makino cuido de mi, y Shanks es como mi padre, luego me crié con Dadan junto con Ace y Sabo, los cuales son mis hermanos, acabo de llegar a la ciudad, soy el popular de las escuelas, calificaciones regulares y odiado por los profesores, mi objeto preciado es mi sombrero de paja. –Dijo Luffy sonrió y Nami le correspondió, luego noto que se paraba- ¿Qué haces? -Pregunto a verla inclinarse a sacar algo del casillero-

-Recordé de que Zoro debe unos trabajos –Dijo sacando una carpeta donde decía "Roronoa Zoro" -

-Pareces secretaria –Dijo Luffy riendo- ¿Quién es Zoro? –A Luffy se le hacía conocido el nombre-

-Era, ya no se la pasare –Dijo Nami dejando la carpeta encima de su mesa-

-¿Por qué? –Dijo Luffy observándola y noto que se frotaba los brazos-

-Porque no lo ubico –Dijo mientras se sentaba y Luffy se paraba- La última vez que deje el trabajo en su pupitre, Sanji-Kun lo quemo con un encendedor para que Zoro reprobara, ¿Qué opinas Luf …. –Nami guardo silencio al sentir como Luffy dejaba caer algo por sus hombros- ¿Qué es haces?

-Tienes frio y se que andar con esas chaquetas ajustadas no es agradable –Dijo sonriéndole, y camino a su silla- ¿Qué materias hay hoy?

-Nos toca Historia, Literatura y Biología –Dijo Nami y luego empezó a meter sus brazos por la chaqueta de Luffy, efectivamente era amplia y cómoda-

-¿Y porque no llega la profesora? –Dijo Luffy con cara de aburrido, Nami comprobó la hora y eran las 7:30-

-Los profesores llegan a los salones a las 8:00, faltan 30 minutos –Dijo Nami terminando de cerrar la chaqueta hasta el cuello, y comprobó que tenia olor a menta-

-Aaaahhhh... –Luffy se desplomo en la silla al notar el tiempo que faltaba- Me aburriré demasiado y me dará sueño –dijo bostezando-

-Pues duerme, yo te despierto cuando llegue –Dijo Nami dedicándole una sonrisa-

-¿Puedo dormir en tus piernas? –El comentario hizo que Nami saltara en su asiento y se sonrojara- Sabias que te vez linda sonrojada –Dijo Luffy sonriendo de manera seductora-

-No me halagues tanto, te dejare si no te molesta que estudie y posiblemente haga tarea mientras duermes –Dijo Nami sacando sus cuadernos y dejándolos debajo de la mesa-

-No me molesta, Ace y Sabo roncan muchos, y creo que eres delicada y cuidadosa al hacer la tarea –Dijo Luffy acomodando su silla y bolso poniéndose de espaldas a Nami- ¿Entonces?

-Adelante -dijo Nami mientras empezaba a leer-

Luego de unos segundos sintió el cabello de Luffy rozarle las piernas, y sintió el bajar y subir de su respiración, noto exactamente le momento en el cual se quedó dormido. Ya había terminado de estudiar, comprobó la hora y eran las 7:45, solo se demoro 15 minutos. Miro a Luffy y este seguía dormido, no le molestaba la luz ya que el cielo no estaba soleado, no se resistió y toco su cabello, era sedoso y brillante, tenia el cabello color azabache, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo tocando el cabello de Luffy solo noto como Olvia, la profesora de historia y madre de Robin, entraba por la puerta junto a Robin.

-Luffy... –Dijo Nami, pero este no se movió- Luffy... –Nami golpeo levemente la cara de este y se movió-

-¿Ya llegaron? –Dijo mientras se sobaba el ojo-

-Están dentro de la sala –Dijo Nami observándolo-

-Gracias –Dijo Luffy sonriéndole y acomodando silenciosamente la silla en su puesto,

Nami acomodo su silla y miro hacia delante y observo a Robin mirándola con una sonrisa bastante pervertida, Nami se sonrojo, Robin le hizo una seña para que fuera hacia delante y Nami lo hizo, al llegar se puso en cuclillas frente a Robin

-¿Qué fue eso que e visto? –Lo que decían no se escuchaba ya que todo hablaban-

-Es un chico nuevo se llama Luffy, dijo que quería ser mi amigo, tenía sueño y le dije que podía dormir y yo le avisaba cuando llegaran, y se recostó en mis piernas a dormir –Dijo Nami explicándole lo más calmada posible a Robin-

-Aja, y porque estas con una chaqueta de hombre –Dijo mientras tocaba el cuello de esta-

-Luffy noto que tenía frio y se saco su chaqueta y me la paso -Dijo Nami observándola-

-Te creeré, pero luego me tendrás que dar un informe detallado de todo –Dijo Robin guiñándole un ojo-

-Cierto, gracias por acordarme, Zoro debe unos informes debo decirle, pero Olvia ya empezara la clase –Dijo Nami observando como Olvia salía, eso era lo que hacia antes de empezar-

-Yo le diré tu anda tranquila a tu puesto, iré a buscar la carpeta con lo que debe –Dijo Robin parándose y extendiendo la mano para parar a Nami, la cual la acepto, camino al puesto de Nami, Robin tomo la carpeta y se fue a donde su mama, y Nami se sentó-

-¿Quién era? –Nami soltó un gritito al sentir la voz de Luffy en su oído repentinamente- ¿Te asuste? –Dijo Luffy con una risita-

-Como no lo aria si de la nada escuche tu voz, ella era Robin –Dijo Nami-

-Aahhhh... ¿Por qué la profesora entro y se fue? –Dijo Luffy dudoso-

-Eso siempre lo hace antes de empezar las clases, todos los profesores tienen una manía –Dijo Nami-

-Mmm... Oye, desayunamos juntos –Dijo Luffy sonriendo-

-Claro no hay problema –Dijo Nami devolviéndole la sonrisa- Y ve a sentarte la profesora ya llega

-¿Y como lo ... Tienes razón –Dijo Luffy al ver a Olvia entrar- Adiós

La clase paso rápida, Robin hablo un poco de lo que descubrió en su ultimo viaje y nos dieron tarea para la próxima clase.

-Nami, no estaré hasta unos días en casa, me salió otro viaje, ¿No hay inconvenientes? –Dijo Robin llegando al lado de Nami- 

-Ninguno, pero tu sabes que me debes traer algo –Dijo Nami mirándola- 

-Claro, siempre lo hago, bueno adiós, me tengo que ir rápido, come bien, duérmete temprano y hace tus tareas –Dijo Robin mientras salía de la sala-

-¡Claro! –Grito Nami-

-Vamos –Dijo Luffy mientras se apoyaba en su mesa mirando a Nami-

-Claro –Dijo y le dedico una sonrisa-

Nami se paro y camino junto con Luffy, este la seguía al pie de la letra

-¿Todavía no conoces la escuela? –Le pregunto Nami-

-Para nada, llegue y me mandaron a la oficina para ver los temas de la matricula, salí y donde no la conocí y no hablaba con nadie, no la recorrí –dijo Luffy siguiéndole el paso- 

-Si quieres mas rato te hago un Tour, o ahora mismo comemos algo y te doy un tour –Dijo Nami entrando al Desayuno-

-Esta bien –Dijo Luffy yendo a la fila con Nami-

Fueron a comprar un jugo, pan y fruta, y salieron a caminar. En los pasillos había demasiada gente, común de días con lluvia

-Es ridículo que días fríos vendan cosas heladas –Dijo Nami caminando- No te pierdas. 

-Como quieres que no lo haga si hay tanta gente, mejor ven –Dijo Luffy y la tomo de la mano-

-Es algo incomodo pero no veo mas remedio –Dijo Nami caminando por la escuela-

Al terminar el Tour, entraron al salón donde había un gran alboroto, quien sabe porque, Nami se escabullo entre la gente, luego se sofocó.

-Dios... Necesito salir de aquí –Dijo Nami dirigiéndose a la puerta-

-Te acompaño –Dijo Luffy siguiéndola-

El día paso en un constante caos, creo que el agua se les subió a la cabeza, mientras arreglaba mi mochila para salir, Mihawk, profesor de deporte y profesor jefe de nosotros se me acerco

-Nami, podrías enseñarle al alumno Luffy el horario escolar, tareas de clases pendientes y pasarle la materia –Dijo amablemente-

- Claro no hay ningún problema –Dijo Nami-

El profesor se retiro, Luffy se puso su bolso y fue al casillero por la guitarra

-¿Sabes si hay talleres de música o una banda? –Dijo Luffy colgado la guitarra sobre su hombro-

-Por lo que se ninguna de las dos, pero la inspectora quería una banda escolar, deberías hablar con ella sobre eso, pero debería ser mañana, los días de lluvia se va temprano, ¿Harás algo hoy? –Dijo Nami poniéndose su bolso y su chaqueta la colgó en este y tomo sus guantes poniéndoselos-

-Estaré ocupado, acabo de llegar a la cuidad, mis hermanos me pidieron que los ayudara en el desempaque de las cosas –Dijo Luffy- ¿Necesitabas algo?

-El Profesor Mihawk me dijo que te pusiera al da con la materia –Dijo Nami- Pero está bien –Nami se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar a la salida del salón-

-¡Nami! –Escucho los pasos de Luffy corriendo por el salón- ¿Por qué no pasas los cuadernos? Te los traeré mañana sin falta –Dijo Luffy rogando-

-Bien, pero los tengo en mi casa, grave problema –Dijo Nami- Pero hoy tengo que venir a la cuidad de todos modos, necesito ver a alguien, podría pasar a tu casa y te dejo los cuadernos –Le ofreció Nami- 

-Ok, a y otra cosa, afuera esta lloviendo, por lo cual necesito mi chaqueta –Dijo sonriendo divertido-

-Oh, Lo siento –Nami tomo su mochila y la dejo a un lado, se saco la chaqueta de Luffy y se puso la suya- ¿Mi mochila?

-Yo lo tengo –Dijo Luffy, y se lo paso-

Al llegar a la salida, Nami tomo un taxi para llegar a su hogar lo más pronto posible, y no retardarse, se puso unos jeans gastados, cinturón café, vans rojas, playera blanca de escote en V, un poleron que decía Harvard en la parte delantera y tomando unos mechones de su cabello se puso un moño con diseño escoses, en un bolso de un diseño germánico tenia los cuadernos que le pasaría a Luffy, salió de su casa asegurándose de que estuviera cerrada, y tomo un taxi a la dirección que le dio Luffy, Se demoró alrededor de 30 minutos en llegar al lugar, y era bastante obvio que estaban arreglando su nuevo hogar luego de la mudanza, ya que había un camión fuera de un departamento típico de Brooklyn, fuera de ella había dos chicos, uno estaba firmando los papeles que verificaban el envió, este tenía cabello rubio y corto, usaba camisa blanca y gabardina negra, las mangas de estas prendas estaban arremangadas al codo, pantalones negros y zapatos elegantes, el otro se encontraba ordenando cajas, tenía el cabello más largo que el de Luffy, pero a diferencia, lo tenía rizado en las puntas, usaba playera gris, camisa negra arremangada al codo, jeans negro y converse negras, el chico la observo por unos minutos, luego dirigió su mirada a la entrada del edificio, donde venía Luffy, el cual usaba vans blancas, jeans negros, musculosa negra y un gorro negro, de alguna manera creo que no siente el frio, fue por tres cajas y el chico de cabello rizado movió su cabeza en mi dirección, Luffy me observo y con un gesto me dijo "sígueme" , dentro de la casa habían muchas más cajas, Luffy llego a la mitad del pasillo del 3 piso, Luffy subió por otra escalera pero más pequeña, así llegando a una habitación con una forma de H, dejo las cajas en el suelo.

-¿Has venido a dejarme los cuadernos, verdad? –Pregunto Luffy-

-Sí, ¿Dónde te los dejo? –Dijo algo tímida Nami, la idea de estar en su casa era intimidante-

-Donde más te acomode –Dijo Luffy mientras acomodaba las cajas bajo los pies de un closet-

Nami observo la habitación, al final de esta había un amplio vidrio que topaba el suelo, bajo este había un puf negro, cerca de este al lado derecho, habían cajas de variadas formas y tamaños, un poco más a mi cercanía estaba el closet donde Luffy acomodaba sus cosas, era de color café oscuro y de diseño moderno, del lado izquierdo, casi a la misma altura del closet, estaba su cama, encima de estaba estaba su ropa escolar desparramada y su guitarra, viendo a su espalda, del lado de la cama había un escritorio con unas caja a los pies, los cuales podían ser piezas de un computador. Nami se dirigió al escritorio y dejo los cuadernos.

-Bueno, recuerdo que me habías dicho que tenías algo muy importante que hacer hoy –Dijo Luffy mirando por la ventana y rascando su mejilla-

-Lo había olvidado –Dijo Nami devolviéndose camino a las escaleras- Bueno espero que hagas algo productivo y copies materia

-Tendría que desvelarme para eso, veré si les digo a Sabo y Ace que se apresuren en ordenar para así pasar la materia- Respondió Luffy cuando íbamos en el 2 piso-

-Oye, Luffy ven que tenemos que ordenar el living –Dijo el chico de cabello negro y rizado-

-¡Ya voy Ace! –Grito el moreno y observo a Nami- Bueno ya llegamos a la puerta, nos vemos al rato –Dijo Luffy-

-Debería ser mañana, ya que no los veremos en todo el día –Dijo la peli naranja-

-Mi intuición nunca me falla –Dijo Luffy y le guiño, provocando el sonrojo de la chica- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas –Respondió algo bajo-

-Bueno señorita, se puede retirar, te deben de esperar con ansias –Dijo el chico rubio sujetando la puerta para ella-

-Gracias, nos vemos, y perdón la intromisión –Dijo Nami disculpándose a la vez que salía, desapareció de la vista en menos de 5 minutos-

-¡Luffy está enamorado! –Grito Sabo por primera vez desde que llegaban actuaba de manera infantil y salió corriendo-

-¡Vamos Luffy pídele ser tu novia! –Grito Ace burlón-

-¡Demonios guarden silencio! –Grito Luffy sonrojado, provocando la risa de sus hermanos- ¡Mejor corran!

Y así en vez de terminar el orden de su nueva casa, terminaron dejando todo peor, por otro lado, Nami acaba de llegar a Starbucks, y se dirigió a la segunda planta del local buscando a su hermana, a penas la diviso gracias a su cabellera lila, esta estaba usando converse beige, jeans se tiro largo y un chaleco de lana con capucha beige, estaba tomando un café y comiendo un cupcake, al otro lado de la mesa había otro café y muffing, para mí.

-Hola Nojiko –Dijo Nami mirándola, esta le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió-

-Hola Nami, ¿Cómo te ha ido? –Pregunto Nojiko-

-Bien, ¿Algo nuevo por tus lados? –Devolvió la pregunta Nami tomando su café y añadiendo aliños a su gusto-

-El negocio a mejorado, y posiblemente me cambie de hogar –Dijo Nojiko riendo- Pero hablemos de eso más tarde, ¿Algo nuevo en la escuela? A veces creo que te estresan con la tarea, mira que ya andas con un bolso

-Oh, no hay nada en común, bueno algo, en el bolso traía unos cuadernos, pero se los pase a un compañero, viene recién llegando a la escuela, y tiene unos días de atraso –explico Nami y luego tomo un sorbo de su café- ¿Dónde te cambiarias?

-A New Jersey, ¿Genial no? Una empresa me a contratado y quiere que sea una de las jefas de ella, por lo cual tengo que venirme a New Jersey.

-¿Estaremos más cerca? Por dios, acepta ese contrato de inmediato –Exigió Nami feliz-

-Ya lo e hecho, pase a verte a ti y a otra persona, el día Miércoles tengo que ir a firmar y hacer el arreglo de la mudanza, estaré toda la semana contigo –Explico Nojiko sonriendo-

-¿A quién vas a ver? –Pregunto Nami de manera pervertida-

-Oh, tu sabes, el de siempre –Explico Nojiko sonrojada-

-¿Todavía salen? Se me hizo extraño, siempre me hablas de él, pero, recuerdo que me dijiste que se había ido de California –Dijo Nami algo triste-

-Si, pero seguimos en contacto, y salió lo de mi nuevo empleo, y estaremos más cerca, así que la relación mejora –Dijo Nojiko feliz- ¿Qué tal si te lo presento? Nunca has tenido oportunidad.

-Me gusta tu idea –Dijo Nami sonriendo-

Luego de un rato más de pláticas, Nami y Nojiko terminaron su comida, y salieron en camino del novio de Nojiko, mientras caminaban por las calles a Nami se le hacían conocidas, pensó que era mera coincidencia ya que la mayoría de las calles de Brooklyn son iguales, pero de alguna manera, todo se volvió extraño cuando esa persona abrió la puerta. 


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Nos conocíamos?

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Nos conocíamos?**__****_

_**Lunes 11 de Marzo, Por la noche**_

-¿Ehhhh? Nojiko, ¿Qué haces con Nami? –Pregunto Luffy al abrir la puerta-

-¿Oh? , ¿Recuerdas a Nami? –Dijo Nojiko algo confundida-

-¡Nojiko! –Grito el chico de cabello negro y rizado-

-¡Ace! ¡Te e extrañado! –Dijo Nojiko, y Ace salió a abrazarla-

-Nami mejor entra que te ahogaras en su miel –Dijo Luffy algo molesto-

Nami siguió a Luffy al living de la casa, hay estaba el chico rubio.

-¿Nojiko, Verdad? –Dijo el chico rubio dejando un libro en la mesa y dirigiéndose a Luffy y Nami- No hay otra persona que haga que Ace reaccione de esa manera tan melosa, a y, perdón Nami por no haberme presentado antes, soy Sabo, el hermano mayor de Luffy –Dijo Sabo extendiéndole la mano a Nami-

-Soy Nami, pero creo que ya lo sabían, después de todo, saben más de mi de lo que yo de ustedes –Dijo Nami apretando la mano de Sabo-

-¿Un café? –Ofreció Sabo divertido-

-Por favor, esto es demasiado extraño, juro que estoy durmiendo –Hay Luffy tomo su mejilla y la piñizco- ¡Hay! ¡Idiota, suéltame! –Luffy la soltó riendo- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Dicen que para saber si estas despierto hay que piñizcar la mejilla, ¡Sabo traeme uno también! –Luffy le grito a su hermano cuando vio que este ya entraba en la cocina- Es muy tarde no, deberías ir a tu casa, te aseguro que Nojiko con Ace no se despegan hasta mañana.

-No digas eso, es asqueroso –Dijo Nami mirándolo con cara de repugnancia- Y no lo hare, la esperare, aunque me tenga que levantar mas temprano de lo regular para volver a casa y alistarme para la escuela

-Entonces ve eligiendo con quien vas a dormir –Dijo Luffy mientras saltaba al sofá y se sentaba, dio golpecitos al lado de el llamando a Nami-

-Dormiré con Nojiko –Dijo Nami tomando asiento al lado de Luffy-

-Mala elección –Dijo Sabo entrando con una bandeja que contenía 3 tazas de café y una bandeja con cupcake- Si haces eso, tendrás una lucha con Ace antes, dudo que ganes, si hubiéramos sabio que te tendrías que quedar te hubiéramos preparado el cuarto de invitados, pero por el momento, está albergando todo lo que no hemos ordenado aun.

-¿Ehhhh? –Sabo se sentó al lado de Nami y puso la bandeja en frente de ellos- Demonios.

-Oye, controla el lenguaje, estas en casa ajena –Dijo Luffy bromeando mientras tomaba un cupcake-

-Lo dice el que salta por los sofás como mono salvaje –Sabo rio histéricamente por el comentario de Nami y Luffy la observo detenidamente haciendo un berrinche-

-Nami, eso es cruel –Dijo Luffy haciendo un puchero-

-Escucha Nami, te recomiendo que duermas con Luffy, te diría conmigo porque soy mas tranquilo, pero conoces mas a Luffy, el podría dormir en sus sillones y tu en su cama, si es que a Luffy no le molesta –Dijo Sabo tomando un poco de su café-

-Yo no tengo ningún problema –Dijo ahora Luffy tomando café-

-Podrían explicarme el porqué le están ofreciendo a Nami dormir con ustedes –Dijo Nojiko estando detrás de Nami con un aura de furia, Sabo y Luffy se atragantaron-

-E-Es que, Nojiko, hay una explicación, tu por lo regular, cuando vez a Ace después de mucho tiempo, siempre están horas pegados, y pues estábamos anticipándonos –Dijo Sabo algo acelerado-

-Lo haría, pero también tengo que pensar en Nami, ella debe de sentirse incomoda –Dijo Nojiko mirando a Nami-

-En realidad, me siento a gusto, a pesar de que esos dos son idiotas, son amables –Dijo Nami sonriendo-

-Te gusta insultar a la gente en su casa, ¿Verdad? –Dijo el chico de cabello azabache y rizado con tono divertido saliendo detrás de Nojiko- Ace, tu cuñado, y por lógica, Novio de tu hermana –Dijo Ace revolviendo el cabello de Nami- No se si te moleste que sea así de familiar, pero no me puedo retractar, tomando en cuenta de que eres como familia –Dijo sonriendo-

-Nami, Hermana de tu novia, y perdón por insultarnos, pero igualmente, es como si no me pudiera retractar –Dijo Nami sonriendo- Y Nojiko, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente, cuando hablamos y hablabas de Ace, se notaba que lo extrañabas –Dijo Nami sonriéndole-

-Gracias Nami –Dijo Nojiko-

-Bueno, cuñadita, bienvenida a la familia ASL –Dijo Ace sonriendo-

-Gracias, por cierto, ¿En que trabajan ustedes dos? –Dijo Nami dirigiéndose a Sabo y Ace-

-Yo estudio para ser Profesor de Literatura –Dijo Sabo mirando a Nami-

-Yo soy entrenador, me gustan varios deportes para enseñar –Dijo Ace sonriendo-

-Yo seré músico –Dijo Luffy riendo-

-Todavía no se saca eso de la cabeza –Dijo Nojiko sonriendo- Pero quien sabe, quizás le pueda ir bien.

Todos estuvieron hablando de payasadas que les sucedió durante el viaje y como luchaban mientras ordenaban la casa, cuando dio las 11:30 Nami se dispuso a ir a dormir.

-¿Sabes dónde está el cuarto verdad? –Pregunto Luffy-

-Si, buenas noches chicos, descansen –Dijo Nami despidiéndose de todos, estos levantaron la mano en seña de adiós-

-Ve con ella Luffy –Le dijo Sabo- Tienes que guiarla, yo por mi parte, dejare la loza en la cocina y también iré a dormir, ustedes igual –Dijo Sabo advirtiéndole a Nojiko y Ace-

-Buenas Noches –Dijo Luffy y subió buscando a Nami, la vio doblando en la curva de la 2 escalera que daba al tercer piso, Luffy apresuro el paso y la alcanzo-

-No que te quedarías abajo –Dijo Nami-

-Sería muy descortés de mi parte, ¿A qué hora nos levantaremos? –Pregunto Luffy mientras subían la tercera escalera al cuarto de Luffy-

-Me levantare a las 5:45, para así tener tiempo de ir a mi casa y alistarme para la escuela, bueno, ¿Dónde duermo? –Pregunto Nami observando la habitación-

Ahora esta estaba más ordenada, en una esquina que anteriormente tenía una gran cantidad de cajas, ahora era una esquina llena de instrumentos musicales, había un sofá de L cerca del closet, donde Luffy estaba en cuclillas buscando algo, lo demás estaba más organizado pero mantuvo su ubicación.

-Tu duermes en la cama, yo en el sillón, con esto dormirás –Luffy le tiro una playera a Nami- Volveré en un instante, necesito algo con que taparme para dormir, tu duérmete –Luffy salió corriendo de la habitación con algo en las manos-

Nami ser dirigió a la cama, la abrió y empezó a desvestirse, luego se puso la playera de Luffy, la cual le quedaba como vestido, se acostó y tapo cuando entro Luffy con unos pantalones de franela diseño escoses color azul y una musculosa negra, en sus manos tenía un saco de dormir y una almohada.

-Buenas Noches Nami –Dijo Luffy luego de haberse metido al saco y acomodar la almohada-

-Buenas Noches Luffy, por cierto, ¿Cómo se apaga la…. –Nami paro de hablar cuando vio a Luffy con un control apagar las Luces- Gracias, descansa.

-Igualmente.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
_**  
**__**Martes 12 de Marzo, 9:00 a.m  
**_  
-Nami despierta –Luffy por décima vez meció el cuerpo de Nami, la cual estaba profundamente dormida-

-Mmm…. –Nami abrió los ojos y se vio segada por la luz del sol- ¡Qué hora es!

-Las 9:00 –Dijo Luffy dándole un mordisco a la manzana, Nami acelerada se destapo y se puso sus pantalones, Luffy se sonrojo- Relájate, hoy no hubieron clases, creo que hubo una fuga de gas o algo, Nojiko te trajo ropa, está al lado de la que usaste ayer, arréglate y ve a desayunar –Luffy se paró y bajo las escaleras corriendo-

En un rápido vistazo Nami observo que Luffy usaba posiblemente una musculosa, jeans negros y un chaleco gris con capuchón, este tenía bolsillos canguro, Luffy andaba descalzo, Nami tomo la ropa que le trajo Nojiko, la cual era un short negro, calcetas hasta el muslo negras, botines café, playera negra y un chaleco de lana blanco que colgaba en sus hombros, hizo la cama de Luffy, y se dirigió al Living, hay estaba Sabo con unos jeans piel y una camisa azul arremangada al hombro y desarreglada, en la cocina estaba Luffy.

-Buenos días Sabo –Dijo Nami observándolo-

-Buenos días Nami –Dijo Sabo con aspecto cansado-

-¿Qué les sucedió? –Pregunto Nami mientras se sentaba viendo el estado de Sabo-

-Cierto, tu estabas durmiendo –Dijo Sabo sorprendido- Bueno se me hace extraño que no te hayas despertado, Nojiko le tiro platos a Ace, todavía no entiendo porque empezó esto –Dijo Sabo pensativo, Luffy volvió con una taza de café y un muffing para Nami- Luffy, ¿Tu sabes porque discutieron?

-Ah… Yo…. ¡Necesito ir al baño! –Dijo Luffy y rápidamente corrió por los pasillos-

-Creo que Luffy sabe el resto, me lo dirá algún día –Dijo Sabo agotado- Bueno Nami desayuna tranquila que yo iré a dormir, estuve toda la noche limpiando, necesito un descanso

-Esta bien, descansa –Le respondió mientras un somnoliento Sabo caminaba a su habitación-

Nami termino de desayunar y se dirigió a la habitación de Luffy, él estaba acostado en la cama, con una mano en su frente y mirando el cielo de la habitación, Nami se le acerco, le toco la mejilla, de alguna manera, Luffy agarro su muñeca, y la tiro encima de la cama, Luffy se puso sobre ella, este puso cara de asombro a penas la vio, Nami se sonrojo por la posición.

-Lo siento, pensé que eras Ace o Sabo –Dijo Luffy moviéndose para dejar a Nami-

-Si claro, ellos son una chica y usan tacones, sin contar que tienen el cabello color zanahoria –Dijo Nami mirándolo enojada, todavía no se le quitaba el sonrojo- Por cierto, ¿Has terminado de pasar materia?

-Sí, y me entere de que hay un trabajo en parejas para la otra semana –Dijo Luffy y la miro, esta miraba sus manos distraída- ¿Tienes pareja?

-Claro, tengo, mira está al lado mío en este instante, su nombre es "nada" –Dijo Nami sarcásticamente- No tengo pareja, a nadie le agrado

-Entonces yo seré tu pareja –Dijo Luffy sonriendo, Nami le devolvió la sonrisa-

-Por cierto, Luffy, ¿Eres de California, cierto? –Pregunto Nami curiosa-

-Para nada, estoy hecho en Brooklyn –Respondió Luffy algo serio- ¿Por qué?

-Es que Ace es de allá, y Nojiko se fue a California por ello –Pregunto Nami confusa-

-Oh, no, Ace, Sabo y Yo somos de Brooklyn, Nojiko y Ace tienen una relación desde que tengo memoria, Ace se fue a California porque le agrada el mar y esas cosas, y lógicamente nos fuimos todos, ahora volvimos porque Nojiko te extrañaba y Ace quería tener un trabajo estable y que le diera bastante dinero –Explico Luffy- Yo tengo una caja de mis cosas cuando vivía en Brooklyn, ven, te las enseñare.

Nami lo siguió, este abrió el closet, se puso en cuclillas y tomo una casa que decía escrito de manera irregular "Nakamas" tenía un diseño de manos, posiblemente de diferentes niños que se echaron tintura en la manos, para dejar su marca en la caja, una era roja, naranja, verde, amarillo, azul, rosa, morado, celeste y por ultimo gris. Luffy la llamo para que se sentase en el suelo, Nami lo hizo y el abrió la caja.

-Este era de mi primer amigo, jugaba softball y también sabía algo de Kendo –Dijo Luffy mientras le pasaba una gorra blanca con las iniciales "ZR" grabadas con hilo verde- Esto era de mi otro amigo, mi compañero de bromas, era su objeto preciado, si hubieras visto su precisión al disparar por su tirachinas –Dijo Luffy emocionado mientras alzaba en sus manos un tirachinas verde- Este era de mi otro amigo, el cocinaba de todo, pero a veces era algo tacaño, ya que no me dejaba comer carne –Decía Luffy mientras tomaba un sombrero de chef- Esto es del más pequeño de nosotros, es su sombrero preciado –Luffy sostuvo un sombrero de copa rosa y con una X blanca al frente, se le notaba melancólico- Este juguete me lo hizo uno de los mayores, dijo que más adelante construiría un robot gigante –Luffy jugaba con la manos de un robot hecho de residuos- Oh, esta caracola me la dio el más anciano de todos, el me contagio su amor por la música –Dijo Luffy mientras ponía la caracola en su oído- esto es de la mujer más mayor, es su libro favorito, si la vieras, era madura y leía bastante a pesar de su edad –Dijo Luffy sosteniendo un libro de cuentos infantiles- Y esto era de mi tercera amiga, nunca pude parar de pensar en ella, ella me dijo que esto era preciado para ella, porque le pertenecía a….

-Gen-San –Luffy se vio sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre de la boca de Nami, el rápidamente abrió un álbum de fotos que había en la caja, pasando hojas encontró la foto que tenía con su amiga, ella sonreía a la cámara, llevaba el sombrero de Luffy y este le tenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y saludaba a la cámara-

Luffy Miro por un instante a Nami y sonrió entusiasmado y se lanzó encima de Nami y la abrazo

-Dios… te extrañe tanto –Dijo Luffy llorando-

Nami le devolvió el abrazo, ahora que lo pensaba, desde que conoció a Luffy algo familiar se le hacía en el, pero había olvidado tanto recuerdos, que casi olvidaba, lo importante que era Luffy para ella.__ Luffy y Nami estuvieron un buen rato observando las fotos que tenían.

-Si Luffy no hay duda alguna, este es Zoro, Usopp, Sanji-Kun y Robin, los demás no los reconozco

-Bueno pero tenemos a gran cantidad –Luffy la observo y se movía nervioso en su asiento-

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Nami algo nerviosa-

-Es que no puedes creer las ganas que tengo de abrazarte y no soltarte, no quiero perderte otra vez –Dijo Luffy serio y triste a la vez, eso provoco el sonrojo de Nami, esta gateo hacia el y paso su brazos por lo hombros de Luffy dándole un abrazo-

-No te preocupes__ -Dijo Nami-

Luffy la brazo y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de esta

-Oh, lo siento no quería interrumpir, hagan como que no me escucharon –Dijo Sabo bajando la escalera, Nami y Luffy se soltaron rápidamente-

-¡Sabo no es lo que crees! –Grito Luffy sonrojado a su hermano-

-Oh hermanito, yo creo muchas cosas, y una de ellas, es que ya veo que seré el único solterón y sin hijos en esta casa –Sabo salió de la habitación riendo, Nami sonrojada observo a Luffy, este estaba tirado en el suelo la cabeza de este echaba humo-

_**Martes 12 de Marzo, 23:00 p.m  
**_  
Nami y Nojiko fueron a su casa, luego de que lograron hacer que Luffy recobrara la conciencia, este antes de que Nami se fuera le dijo que recobraría a sus amigos, y serian igual de felices, como cuando eran pequeños, esta le sonrió apoyándolo, ahora Nami esta acostada en su cama preparando el despertador para ir mañana a su nuevo día de escuela, que servirá más para, recuperar a sus amigos 


	3. Capitulo 3: Reencuentros

_**Capítulo 3: Reencuentros**_

_**Miércoles 13 de Marzo, 6:45 a.m**_

Nami acaba de levantarse y estaba preparándose para ir a la escuela, al salir alistada al living, observo que Nojiko estaba viendo las noticias matinales en la sala, y en la mesa tenia el desayuno de ambas, Nami fue a desayunar tranquila.

-Buenos Días, Nami –Dijo Nojiko-

-Bueno Días, Nojiko –Respondió Nami empezando a beber su café- Y dime, ¿Hasta cuando estarás acá?

-Vaya, creí que mi presencia te alegraba –Respondió Nojiko haciéndose la dolida- Bueno hoy veré lo del contrato y pasare a ver algún departamento por ahí

-Ok, Bueno yo voy saliendo –Dijo Nami tomando un pan con mantequilla- Adiós Nojiko

-Que te vaya bien

Nami escucho a lo lejos el aliento de su hermana, dejo su pan sobre su boca mientras tomaba su gabardina y su bolso, se abrocho la gabardina y emprendió rumbo a la escuela, habían quedado con Luffy en recuperar a sus amigos, por lo que sabía Zoro estaría ya en el colegio, Sanji-Kun no sabía a qué hora llegaba y Usopp siempre llegaba atrasado los días que tocaba algo de Literatura a las primeras horas, hoy la primera hora es Química, por lo cual, el llegara temprano, apenas iba entrando en la escuela cuando alguien la jalo del brazo, Nami grito asustada llamando la atención de todos.

-Oye, ni que fuera secuestrarte –Dijo Luffy gracioso-

-¡Me asustaste, idiota! –Le grito Nami-

-Si Nami estoy bien, casi no me revientas los tímpanos con tu grito, no te preocupes por mi salud –Dijo Luffy irónico-

-Nunca más, ¿Entiendes? –Dijo Nami con tono de advertencia-

-Si entiendo algo –Respondió Luffy gracioso-

-En fin, ¿Viste a alguien? –Pregunto Nami-

-Para serte sincero no recuerdo sus caras –Dijo Luffy rascando su cabello mientras reía nervioso-

-Ya sospechaba eso, vamos al salón que tenemos química, quizás hablemos al instante con Zoro –Dijo Nami emprendiendo rumbo al salón-

Apenas Nami entro diviso a Usopp en unas de sus pocas ocasiones, estudiando, no decidió interrumpirlo por ello, un poco más allá estaba Zoro, dormido sobre el pupitre, Nami se le acercó y le golpeó la cabeza.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa Nami! –Grito Zoro parándose repentinamente de su pupitre mirándola, enojado, Nami se paró desafiante-

-¿Hiciste la tarea? –Pregunto Nami seria-

-Sí, ¿Quién es el moreno con el que has estado los últimos días? –Pregunto Zoro dirigiéndose a Luffy, este dio un paso adelante y sonrió-

-Yo pensé que me recordarías Zoro, desde hace mucho no los vemos –Dijo Luffy sonriendo, Zoro tenía una cara confundida- ¡Soy Luffy!

Zoro en esos momentos ensancho los ojos y jalo a Luffy para darle un golpe en la cabeza

-Yo pensé que te habías perdido como siempre lo hacías –Grito Zoro riendo-

-No Zoro, tú te perdías –Dijo Luffy algo gracioso-

-Que va, tu siempre culpándome, ¡Tenemos que ir de fiesta para celebrarlo! –Grito Zoro-

-Zoro, la idea es reunirnos todos –Dijo Nami- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentran Sanji-Kun, Chopper, Franky y Brook?

-No me hables del cocinero pervertido, pero si se dónde está, estudia aquí mismo es extraño que no lo reconozcas, todas las mujeres lo conocen

-Vaya Sanji cumplió su sueño de ser el hombre más genial entre las mujeres –Dijo Luffy riendo-

-Ehhhh, no es tan así, es el más pervertido y caballero, las mujeres lo odian y aman a la vez, pero lo odian más –Explico Zoro-

-¿Bueno y los demás? –Dijo Nami ignorando el tema-

-No e sabido nada de ellos en años –Dijo Zoro triste- En la próxima clase, deporte, juntan a todos los 1 año para ello

-Buena idea –Dijo Nami- Bueno entonces para deporte todos nos juntamos, si o si

-Bien –Asintieron Zoro y Luffy-

La hora de Química paso en el laboratorio, Nami estuvo gritándole a cada momento a Luffy que no juntaran algunas sustancias, Luffy insistía porque decía que pasaba algo divertido, Usopp se lució en toda la clase, y Zoro se reía de las discusiones de Luffy y Nami. Luego toco la campana

-Ahora que lo recuerdo ustedes no recuerdan a Ero-cock –Dijo Zoro- Lo reconocerán, no pasó desapercibido en la cafetería

Lo que Zoro acababa de decir a Nami no le trajo buena espina, al entrar en la cocina, ellos siguieron a Zoro, este se dirigió a la sección de comida preparada por la cocina, la cual a Nami nunca le había gustado, nunca la había probado, pero en primaria tuvo mala experiencia con ella, no la quería repetir

-Saben yo iré a por algo, la comida de cafetería nunca me trae buena espina –Dijo Nami intentando huir, Luffy jalo a Nami de la mano, impendiéndole huir-

-Si no pruebas la comida de Ero-cock te arrepentirás toda tu vida –Dijo Zoro gracioso-

Nami arriesgándose, camino y saco un sándwich y una taza con jugo, tomo algo del jugo, y le encanto, luego mastico el sándwich.

-¡Delicioso! ¡Está demasiado delicioso! –Grito Nami, para luego darse cuenta de que todos la observaban, se sonrojo y miro al suelo, hasta que escucho a Luffy y Zoro riéndose de ella, posiblemente-

-Nami has hecho que todos te prestaran atención –Dijo Luffy algo divertido- Pero eso es bueno –Le dijo el moreno a la chica para luego sonreír-

-¿Cómo que bueno? E hecho el ridículo –Dio Nami avergonzada-

-Oh mi bella dama, me a alagado con sus humildes elogios, aquí los idiotas son los que piensan que usted está loca –Dijo el rubio muchacho mirando a su alrededor, aterrando a los hombres y haciendo suspirar a las mujeres- ¿Me diría su hermoso nombre?

-Me llamo Nami –Dijo Nami algo ida-

-Perdón por no presentarme antes Nami-San, mi nombre es Sanji, un gusto en conocerla –Dijo haciéndole una reverencia- Seria un placer para mi conocerla mas –Sanji tomo la mano de la y la beso, provocando el sonrojo de esta y a un Luffy cabreado-

-Sabes nos conocemos de antes, Soy Luffy, tu viejo amigo, Nami también es tu amiga en la infancia y Zoro también –Dijo Luffy y mientras hablaba se interpuso entre Nami y Sanji-

-Zoro….. ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Era amigo de esa cabeza de alga?! –Dijo Sanji histérico-

-¡¿A quién le dices cabeza de alga?! ¡Rubio teñido! –Grito Zoro furioso-

-¡Para tu información soy rubio natural! ¡Puedes irte ah…..!

Sanji fue interrumpido cuando llego otro hombre más mayor, con una pierna de palo y bigotes trenzados pegándole una patada

-¡Eres un niño irrespetuoso! ¡Para de coquetearle a las mujeres y discutir con los hombres y ve a cocinar bueno para nada! –Le grito este hombre-

-¡Cállate viejo que ya hice todo! –Le devolvió el grito Sanji-

-¡A mí no me grites! –Dijo el anciano pegándole otra patada- Disculpen la mala educación de este crio, me llamo Zeff, jefe de la cocina

-Un gusto viejo –Dijo Luffy, Nami te pego en la cabeza-

-No seas falta de respeto –Le dijo esta- Viejo, podría dejarnos a Sanji-Kun un momento

El anciano le hizo una seña a Sanji, este salió de la cocina, nosotros los seguimos, él iba al patio trasero, fuera de este, saco un cigarrillo, lo encendió, tomo una calada, la exhalo y comenzó a hablar.

-Si mal no escuche, me han dicho que ustedes 3 son mis amigos de la infancia –Dijo Sanji, observándolos detenidamente- Es imposible.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo el moreno- ¡Sanji te conozco desde pequeño! ¡Soy Luffy!  
-Si me acuerdo de ti, cabeza de goma, también recuerdo a la dama del cabello de mandarinas, pero es imposible que sea amigo del marimo este –Dijo Sanji golpeando a Zoro-

-Oye rubio teñido, no me toques las pelotas, que aunque no quiere admitirlo, eras mi amigo –Dijo Zoro cabreado-

-Creo que ya puedes dar por recuperado a Sanji-Kun , Luffy –Dijo Nami sonriéndole a Luffy-

-Bueno ahora solo falta Usopp, ¿Qué clase viene luego? –Pregunto curioso el moreno-

-Nos toca Educación Física, y créeme, es la mejor manera de hablar con el –Dijo Zoro mientras golpeaba y esquivaba golpes de Sanji-

Al tocar el timbre, todos se dirigieron a sus salones a esperar la entrada del Profesor Mihawk, cuando este entro, confirmo la asistencia, y los despacho a todos a los camerines para que se cambiaran

Camarin de los hombres.

-Escucha Luffy, este es el plan, intimidaremos a Usopp, para que nos prometa que s le ganamos en las quemadas, tendremos una conversación seria –Dijo Zoro mientras se cambiaba la polera-

-¿Por qué Sanji no va a participar? –Pregunto Luffy-

-Porque es un babosas, y estará más pendiente de Nami, se aprovechara al recordar que la conocía de antes, entonces vera que tienen más confianza –Dijo Zoro- Y ponte la playera, que ya tenemos que salir detrás de nuestro objetivo

-Si Sanji se le acerca a Nami, estará tocándome las pelotas, y creo que eso no le agradaría, para nada –Dijo Luffy por lo bajo terminando de ponerse la playera-

-Quiero ver eso –Dijo Zoro sonriendo- por cierto, ponte algún suéter, posiblemente nos sacaran al patio, así que podrías pescar un resfriado

-Tendré cuidado, aunque nunca me e resfriado –Dijo Luffy tomando un chaleco de capucha blanco, cuando diviso a Usopp, pasara su lado- El conejo se dispone a salir de la madriguera

-En marcha, capitán –Dijo Zoro, este se paró, y se fue en dirección contraria a la puerta-

-Oye detente –Dijo Luffy serio- No me digas que…. ¿Sigues teniendo tu problema de orientación?

-¡Cállate!

Zoro sonrojado, se dirigió a la salida, y siguiendo a Usopp, Luffy venia tras Zoro procurando que este no se desorientara

-Oye…. ¿Por qué me siguen? –Pregunto Usopp temerario-

-Nosotros tenemos cuentas pendientes contigo, narizotas –Dijo Zoro amenazante-

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡D-Déjenme! ¡A-Ayu…! –Usopp paro de gritar al ver la frívola mirada de Luffy-

-¿Enserio te atreverás a gritar? Eso empeorara las cosas, si lo haces, no me apiadare de ti –Dijo Luffy mirando de manera macabra a Usopp-

Mientras los chicos acojonaban a Usopp, y estos reían internamente, Nami se cambiaba calmada en el camarín, al salir, un rubio y conocido muchacho la esperaba.

-Nami-San, debe toar con delicadeza los ejercicios, su cuerpo podría ser lastimado su lo trabaja con brusquedad.

-Gracias Sanji-Kun, lo tendré en mente –Respondió la muchacha alegre- ¿Has visto a Luffy y Zoro?

-Están por ahí –El Rubio movió su cabeza en la dirección que se encontraba Luffy junto con Zoro, ambos acorralando a Usopp-

Volviendo con los chicos.

-Por más que intentes pedir auxilio, nadie te ayudara, debes tenerlo en mente –Le dijo Zoro a Usopp-

-Oigan ustedes dos, deberían ser más amables con el –Dijo Nami algo molesta-

-Cállate tú, ¿O acaso quieres que te golpee? –El chico de cabello verde amenazo de espaldas a su peor víctima-  
-Mejor vete de aquí –Dijo Luffy fastidiado-

A Nami les sorprendía, no sabía si tomaban muy enserio su papel o no reconocían su voz, cualquiera que fuera las dos cosas, la hería igualmente.

-¿Qué están diciendo..? –Nami fue interrumpida cuando sintió una mano empujarla con brusquedad-

-¡Vete de aquí eres molesta! –Le grito el moreno, luego de empujarla-

-¡Son unos malditos idiotas! –Grito Nami mientras golpeaba a Luffy y Zoro-

-¡Lo siento Nami! ¡Si hubiera sabido que eras tu….! –Intentaba explicar el moreno-

-Cierra el pico, tu que tienes un corazón insensible, como si fuera hecho de goma, no me hables hasta que yo te vuelva a dirigir la palabra, Señor Monkey –Dijo Nami de una forma fría, intentando disimular su dolor-

-Dejala Luffy –Dijo Zoo intentando animarlo- Se le pasara pronto a esa bruja.

-No le digas bruja –Dijo Luffy mentras vea como Nami se marchaba de su lado- Usopp, siento aberte asustado, soy tu amigo de la infancia Luffy, no puedo explicarte mas, pero s me recuerdas ve al Bar de Makino esta noche, para ser exacto a las 9:00 p.m. Te estare esperando.

Luffy se paro y se dirigio a el patio de la escuela, el cual ciertamente estaba frio, se puso la capucha y se quedo pensando, hasta que vio a sus demás compañeros salir al patio, entre ellos la chica que acababa de lastimar, acompañada de un rubio.

El dia paso asi, sea el momento en el cual observara a Nami, esta estaba acompañada de Sanji, no quería hablarles, pero tuve que hacerlo para decirles de la reunión.

-Hey! Chicos, hoy nos reuniremos a las 9:00 p.m en el Bar de Makino, por lo de nuestra amistad, me gustaría que fueran, eso, ¡Nos vemos!

Luffy explico lo mejor que pudo,y también lo mas rápido posible, ya que el igualmente le hacia daño observar a Nami decaída, al tocar mel timbre de salida, recogio sus cosas y se dirigio a casa.

-Luffy, ¿Qué tal hoy la escuela? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Nami? –Pregunto Sabo alegre-

-La e herido –Dijo Luffy subiendo las escaleras- ¡Por cierto, hoy ire al bar de Makino, no me molesten por el resto del dia!

-Crecen tan rápido –Dijo Ace nostálgico- ¡Cariño que haremos!

-Ace no es momento de bromas –Dijo Sabo serio- Luffy esta decaído, es mejor dejarlo solo por ahora.

-Cariño, nuestro hijo tiene tu humor, ambos son unos idiotas que se decaen fácilmente, desgraciadamente, no salió con mi carisma inigualable –Dijo Ace bastante alegre-

-Eso no me lo creo ni yo –Dijo Sabo mirándolo-

Luffy estaba recostado sobre su cama, abrazando una almohada.

-Estúpida y Sensual almohada con el aroma de Nami, idiota… 

* * *

_****_

Miércoles 13 de Marzo, 07:30 p.m  


-Demonios, me quede dormido, me daré un baño.

Luffy después de bañarse, se puso unos jeans negros rasgados, una playera negra de corte en V y un chaleco sin mangas negro con capucha, el cual tenía unas chapas a los costados, entro a su habitación, para notar que eran las 08:15 p.m así que no estaba tan acelerado, tomo su iPhone de protector negro con un diseño de una calavera con un sombrero de paja, le puso sus audífonos rojos y escucho música.

-Tengo una idea –Luffy se paro escuchando música, tomo su cuaderno y empezó a escribir notas y letras de una canción. Se dio cuenta que eran las 08:45 p.m cuando había terminado.

-Demonios!, se me a hecho tarde, ciertamente soy un idiota, ¿no? –Dijo Luffy decaído recordando las palabras de Nami-

Luffy apresurado se puso sus converse con tachas a los costados, abrió uno de los bolsillos de la funda de su guitarra y guardo su cuaderno en él, por la prisa que llevaba, tomo su bicicleta y se apresuró en llegar. Al llegar ahí, no había nadie excepto la chica que había lastimado, y también, a la que le habría escrito una canción.

Nami llevaba una falda de capas negra, un cinturón negro de accesorio, una playera blanca de escote en V, una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos botines negros con detalles plateados. Esta lo observaba detenidamente sentada en la orilla de la pileta que quedaba fuera del bar de Makino.

-Hey –Le dijo Luffy-

-Hey –Respondió Nami sonrojada- Siento no haberte dirigido la palabra.

-Cosas tuyas, a mí en ningún momento me intereso que me hablaras –Dijo Luffy intentando ocultar su sonrojo desviando su mirada de la de Nami-

-Eres cruel, ¿Lo sabias? Dices cosas sabiendo que eres un pésimo mentiroso, pero igual es doloroso –Dijo Nami decaída-

La gente pasaba frente ellos, uno observando que hablaban ambos, y insinuando cosas, algunos hombres miraban a Nami y algunas mujeres a Luffy, ambos grupos decían que eran guapos, Luffy no aguanto que los hombres miraran mucho a Nami, avanzo hacia ella, se puso en cuclillas frente a la misma y acerco su rostro al suyo, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Nami.

-No te lo tomes tan a mal, sabes que lo digo en broma, y sobretodo que no se mentir, tonta –Dijo Luffy algo sonrojado-

-Luffy… -Nami se sorprendió a verlo así-

-¡Hey chicos! –Se escuchó una oz a lo lejos-

Luffy giro su cabeza para observar como Usopp venia animado junto con Zoro y Sanji, estos dos venían discutiendo. Usopp vestía converse negras, jeans azules arremangados, musculosa negra y un poleron amarillo abierto, su pelo estaba recogido con una liga. Zoro vestía botas militares, jeans negros, playera negra, una chaqueta de cuero y un jockey negro con una calavera con una pañoleta negra y 3 espadas cruzadas. Sanji vestía zapatos cafés, jeans blancos, polera verde de escote en V y un blazer celeste arremangado.

-¡Usopp, has venido! –Grito alegre Luffy mientras se paraba de un salto-

-¡Hace mucho no los vemos! –Dijo alegre Usopp mientras abrazaba a Luffy-

-¡Pues claro! ¡Pensé que no vendría donde te amenace! –Grito Luffy feliz-

-Si me asustaste, pero todo está en el pasado –Le dijo Usopp- Hola Nami

-Hola Usopp –Nami lo saludo alegre- ¿Qué tal si entramos? Llamamos mucho la atención.

Y Nami se refería, porque cada persona que pasaba los miraba a todos y decía que eran guapos, que los invitaran a salir y se terminó de cabrear cuando una dijo que le parecía atractivo Luffy.

-Nuestra damisela tiene razón, deberíamos entrar –Dijo Sanji apoyando la opinión de Nami-

-Entremos entonces –Apoyo Luffy-

Dentro Luffy tomo asiento en una mesa de esquina, sentaron a Nami al centro de todos, al lado derecho de ella estaba Luffy, al lado izquierdo Zoro, al lado de Luffy estaba Sanji, y por descarte estaba Usopp al lado de Zoro, Makino los fue a ver, y Zoro le pidió licor.

-Bueno hay algo que me intriga Luffy –Dijo Sanji- Todos nos conocíamos de pequeños, pero nunca recordamos eso hasta que tu llegaste, también nos separamos de la nada, y puedo jurar que aún tengo recuerdos en blanco en estos momentos.

-También pensé en eso, yo cuando conocí a Luffy, actué de manera familiar y abierta con él, porque algo me decía que yo lo conocía, pero igualmente, no recuerdo nada de mi infancia, si hubiéramos recordado que nos conocíamos de pequeños, estoy segura que nos hubiéramos hablado todos estos años –Dijo Nami- Aquí hay alguien que hizo todo esto.

-Bueno luego debemos pensar en eso, ¿Saben dónde están los demás? –Pregunto Luffy ya algo preocupado-

-Robin vuelve en unos días de su expedición en la selva –Dijo Nami-

-Yo siempre me junto con Franky para mostrarle nuevos experimentos o cosas que estoy creando por mi cuenta –Dijo Usopp-

-¿Chopper y Brook? –Pregunto Luffy ya algo nervioso-

-No lo sabemos, Chopper desapareció absolutamente y Brook era alguien de 38 años con problemas de salud, posiblemente el este muerto –Dijo Zoro desanimado-

-Espero que no sea así, debemos averiguar todo lo posible –Dijo Luffy alterado-

Los chicos pasaron la noche bebiendo y contando experiencias del pasado, salieron del bar a las 11:30 p.m, con varios litros de alcohol en la sangre.

-Creo que llamare a Sabo, no es seguro que nos vayamos así a nuestras casas –Dijo Luffy algo mareado-

-Luuuuffyyy –Dijo Nami como una niña regañando- Estoy cansada cárgame –Dijo Nami apretando su cuerpo contra el de Luffy, este la observo, y sus ojos fueron directo a su escote- ¿Luffy? Están rojo, ¿Tienes fiebre?

-Eehh, no… -Luffy trataba de desviar su mirada, pero al hacerlo noto que muchos hombres observaban a Nami, eso lo cabreo, Luffy abrazo a Nami por la cintura, cuando sonó su celular- Es Sabo, espera un poco Nami.

-No quiero –Dijo Nami regañando-

-Demonios –Luffy contesto- Sabo, ¿Vendrías a buscarme a mi y mis amigos?

-Eso mismo te iba a decir, es tarde, y podría jurar que estas ebrio por la forma en la que hablas, ¿Están donde Makino verdad? –Pregunto Sabo-

-¡SI! –Luffy iba a responder pero Nami grito animada-

-Lo siento, Nami ya respondió, apúrate, se está poniendo muy cachonda, no puedo con esto, es mucho para mi cuerpo –Dijo Luffy suplicando-

-Disfruta mientras puedes –Dijo Sabo divertido-

-Chicos, Sabo vendrá a…. ¡Qué demonios están haciendo! –Grito Luffy sorprendido-

Resultaba que Zoro estaba sin playera entrenando, Sanji estaba con dos mujeres a sus lados y Usopp estaba contando historias, los tres rodeados de mujeres

-Nunca más los traigo a un bar –Dijo Luffy cabreado-

Después de 15 minutos, llego Sabo la furgoneta, Sabo rio todo el camino a la casa de los demás, porque iban diciendo muchas estupideces, sin tomar en cuenta que Nami no soltaba a Luffy, cuando llegaron a su casa, por supuesto con Nami, estaba Nojiko.

-¡Luffy! ¡Porque embriagaste a mi hermana! –Nojiko golpeo a Luffy dejándolo tirado en el suelo-  
-¡Luffy! –Nami y toco la mejilla del moreno- ¿Estas bien?

-Si –Luffy estaba algo aturdido, Nojiko golpeaba muy fuerte-

-Nami, vámonos –Nojiko agarro la mano de Nami y la jalo-

-¡No quiero!

Después de unos minutos de los berrinches de Nami, Nojiko cedió a que su hermana se quedara en casa de Luffy, pero si dormían separados por el estado de su hermana, Nami se puso una playera de Luffy, tomo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

* * *

_****_

Jueves 14 de Marzo, 02:30 a.m

Nami estaba forzando la cerradura a abrir con uno de sus broches para el cabello, al abrir la puerta, de manera silenciosa, empezó a subir las escaleras, pero en el pasillo se encontró con Sabo que iba caminando a su habitación.

-Hey, si haces eso, golpearan de nuevo a Luffy, si quieres que lo hagan, entonces, ve –Sabo paso al lado de Nami de manera calmada-

Nami lo ignoro, y siguió su camino, y subió por la pequeña escalera que daba al cuarto de Luffy, al entrar, lo vio tirado boca abajo sobre su cama, sin polera y con los zapatos y pantalones puestos, Nami se acercó a Luffy, toco su espalda para despertarlo, este la miro, y sonrió.

-Acuéstate –Luffy se paró, y se fue a cambiar de ropa, cuando volvió, vio a Nami acostada en su cama mirándolo- Buenas Noches

Luffy se dirigía al sofá, cuando sintió unas manos tirando de el a la cama, miro a Nami que le estaba haciendo un berrinche, termino sediendo y durmió su lado

Jueves 14 de Marzo, 09:30 a.m

-Luffy, podrias explicarme, ¿Por qué tienes la mejilla tan hinchada? –Pregunto Sanji-

-Si les digo terminare peor –Dijo Luffy algo cansado-

-Entonces dinos porque tienes sueño –Dijo Usopp algo curioso-

-Algun dia les podre decir muchachos –Dijo Luffy mientras veía a Nami acercarse- Esperen  
Cuando llego Nami y tomo el lugar de Luffy, los chicos miranron a Luffy irse

-Nami, ¿Sabes lo que le paso a Luffy? –Pregunto Usopp-

-No les puedo decir –Dijo Nami decaída-

-¡Nami-San! ¡¿Qué le paso a tu hermosa mejilla?! –Grito un preocupado Sanji-

-Tampoco te puedo decir, Sanji-Kun –Dijo Nami-

-Sospecho que ya se que paso –Dijo Zoro, Luffy volvió y se sento al lado de Nami- Anoche Nami estaba melosa con Luffy, Luffy estaba nervioso, estoy seguro que Nami fue a la casa de Luffy, y les han prohibido estar cerca por lo cachonda que se volvió Nami, entonces lo separaron, pero donde esta es pilla, se escabullo al cuarto de Luffy, y luego… -Zoro hablaba sin parar hasta que vio a Nami y Luffy sonrojados- Los caballeros no tienen memoria, ¿No Luffy?

-¡Estas confundiendo las cosas Zoro! –Grito Nami-

-Estoy en lo cierto, sus caras lo confirman –Dijo Zoro divertido-

-Estas diciendo que…. Este idiota le hizo esto y aquello a Nami –Dijo Sanji de manera tenebrosa-

-Luffy es mejor que corras –Dijo Usopp por lo bajo, Luffy asintió y empezó a alejarse lentamente-

-Piensa lo que quieras –Dijo Zoro- Si tu lo crees, son cosas tuyas.

-¡Detente hay idiota! ¡Que ahora si que te voy a sacar los dientes a patadas! –Dijo Sanji persiguiendo a Luffy-

-¿Ahora nos puedes decir que paso con Luffy? –Dijo Usopp-

-Zoro estaba en lo cierto, pero yo me quede afirmada a Luffy y no lo quize soltar, es mi culpa, por eso lo golpearon, y cuando Nojiko le iba a pegar una cachetada, yo me interpuse, por eso el golpe en mi mejilla –Dijo Nami algo triste- Su hermano me había advertido que eso pasaría, pero lo ignore, fue mi culpa, y ahora Sanji-Kun lo pateara.

-Se Sabe defender es un hombre, no te preocupes tanto Nami, tranquila –Dijo Zoro a la Nami que estaba preocupada-


	4. Capitulo 4: Una guía particular

_**Capítulo 4: Una guía particular  
**__**  
**__**Jueves 14 de Marzo, 02:30 p.m**_

Los chicos habían quedado para salir al parque de diversiones, ya que Usopp les había dicho a todos que hay trabajaba Franky, y a Luffy le picaba la curiosidad ir, pero más para jugar que por ver a Franky. Luffy les dijo que se juntarían en su casa, así que Nami, apenas llego a su casa, dejando de lado su ropa escolar, se ducho, ya que después de las 10:30 a.m empezó a subir la temperatura y estaba toda sudada. Se puso un refrescante vestido blanco de tirantes, con puntos negros, un chaleco tejido color rosa que le llegaba a las muñecas y unas converse rosas. Salió de casa con dinero en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco para no andar con una mochila, tomo un taxi y llego a la casa de Luffy, toco el timbre y espero a que abrieran la puerta.

-Luffy dijo que fueran a su habitación –Dijo Sabo, quien parecía agotado, llevaba una musculosa blanca y un pantalón corto color mostaza, estaba descalzo debido a la calor –Perdón por el tono, pero Luffy esta incontrolable y la calor me tiene irritado, Nami

-No te preocupes, descansa y toma algo de aire, voy donde Luffy –Nami se despidió de Sabo con la mano y siguió su camino donde Luffy-

Al llegar a la habitación, vio a Zoro en el puff negro de Luffy, con la ventana abierta, así que no era un vidrio fijo, Zoro vestía una playera negra con mangas, ajustada, jeans gastados y converse rojas, tenía un jockey negro en su mano tirándose aire. Por otro lado Luffy estaba tirado en la cama, con brazos y piernas abiertas, mientras bebía agua, este llevaba una playera negra sin mangas amplia, pantalones verdes arremangados hasta debajo de su rodilla y zapatillas deportivas negras con detalles blancos, tenía su sombrero sobre su estómago. Zoro la observo por unos segundos y luego le hablo.

-¿No crees que ir con un vestido a un parque de diversiones es muy poco precavido? También tomando en cuenta de que vamos con un pervertido –Dijo Zoro, haciendo que Luffy viera a Nami, y se atragantara con el agua-

-Soy una chica Zoro, tengo que lucir como tal, además, vamos a ir a ver a Franky, no a jugar, por lo que tengo entendido –Dijo observando a Luffy, en señal de advertencia-

-¿Has visto a Usopp y Sanji? –Pregunto Luffy desviando el tema-

-Para nada, quizás a qué horas lleguen –Dijo Nami-

-En unos minutos, los veo desde aquí –Dijo Zoro-

Nami se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Luffy, esperando a que aparecieran sus otros dos amigos, al cabo de unos minutos, los vio subir, Sanji vestía una playera negra idéntica a la de Zoro, jeans negros, botas negras, llevaba un jockey puesto y unos lentes colgaban del cuello de su playera. Usopp llevaba puesto unas zapatillas deportivas azules, unos jeans negro, una polera color piel con el numero "4" en medio a color azul y un chaleco de diseño indígena colgaba en su cintura, llevaba unos lentes de sol sobre su cabeza y su pelo estaba sujeto en trenzas rasta.

-¡Nami-Swan! ¡Te ves preciosa el día de hoy! –Grito Sanji, mientras se empinaba a abrazar a Nami-

-Te lo advertí Nami, por cierto, ¿Necesitas inspiración para vestirte? Tanto negro es muy deprimente en el viaje, pervertido –Dijo Zoro, desviando la atención de Sanji a el que llevaba la palabra- Por cierto, deberías utilizar monóculo, ya que solo tienes un ojo visible

Zoro distrajo a Sanji, lo bastante para que todos se pusieran de pie, y empezaran su camino a la salida, Luffy les dijo que los esperaban abajo, al cabo de unos minutos y discusiones mas, los chicos llegaron al famoso parque de atracciones, dentro, notaron que algo les faltaba en el grupo.

-Oh por dios, Zoro se a perdido –Dijo Usopp aterrado- Debe estar corriendo peligro

-Para nada, todo lo contrario, la persona que a de estar con el, debe estar aterrada –Dijo Luffy gracioso- Busquemos a Franky, luego llamo a Zoro para que nos juntemos en un lugar –Luffy cogió de la mano a la chica que llevaba su sombrero, para protegerla del sol-

_**Mientras tanto en las Zonas de descanso del Parque de Diversiones**_

Zoro caminaba por un camino de piedras, buscando a sus amigos, cuando una chica llamo su atención, la rodeaban tres hombres robustos, y por la apariencia de estos, no eran de fiar, se acercó por la espalda.

-¡Hola chicos como les va! –Saludo animado, llamando la atención de la chica y los 3 hombres- ¿No creen que estas no son horas de buscar sus putas de la noche? –Dijo ahora bastante agresivo-

-La hora no importa cuando hay una muy buena, mejor vete pequeño, antes de que te saque esos aretes de nena que llevas –Dice uno de los brabucones, provocando a Zoro-

-Prefiero usar aretes, a ser un tio lleno de esteroides y con Sida, mejor aléjense de la señorita, si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias –Dijo ya cabreado el peli verde-

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿El de cabello de pasto? –A Zoro le sale un tic en el ojo- ¿El que tiene cara de indignación? –Le sale un tic en su otro ojo- Oh, espera, ¿Lo dice el ….Ma-ri-mo?

Zoro se cabrea oficialmente, lo único que no soportaba, era el apodo que le había dado el pervertido de su "amigo" Agarro al tipo por la camisa golpeándolo en la barbilla, se dio vuelta golpeando a uno en la sien y por último, al otro lo golpeo en la parte trasera del cuello. Al terminar tomo a la chica en sus brazos y corrió del lugar, se detuvo entre unos árboles que los protegían de la visión de los demás, la bajo, y la observo, la chica llevaba converse azules, vestido azul de mangas largas, estas con puños rosas y el cuello negro, un chaleco de lana blanca y una melena negra azulada, le pareció atractiva la chica, claro si le quitaban las grandes gafas rojas que llevaba.

-Gracias por ayudarme –La chica le agradeció y se disponía a retirarse-

-Oye niña Hipster, ¿Dónde están tus padres? –Pregunto Zoro, si ella no le decía su nombre, la llamaría así todo el camino-

-En la estación de policías –Explico esta- Por cierto, mi nombre es Tashigi –Dijo la chica, notándose incomodada por el apodo-

-Lo que digas Hipster –Zoro se arrepintió de llamarla por su verdadero nombre, la fastidiaría para auto recompensarse- Te llevare a ese lugar –Dijo Zoro emprendiendo rumbo al norte-

-Eeehh… perdón, señor, pero la estación de policías y salida del Parque es hacia el sur –Dijo Tashigi, preocupada y divertida-

Zoro giro sonrojado, iba a decirle a Tashigi su nombre, cuando sonó su celular, lo saco para ver que era Luffy.

-Zoro, ¿Dónde te encuentras? –Escucho la voz de Luffy algo cansada-

-Estoy en una especie de bosque –Dijo el-

-Oh por dios, ¡¿Un bosque?! ¡Estamos en pleno centro de la ciudad! ¡En ninguna parte hay un bosque! –Grito Luffy escandalizado- ¡Zoro n….!

-¿Luffy? –Zoro se extrañó al dejar de escuchar a Luffy, verifico la llamada y seguía en curso, cuando puso el teléfono en su oreja empezó a hablar Nami-

-Zoro, pregúntale a alguien cerca el nombre de ese lugar –Le dijo Nami más calmada-

-Ok –Zoro miro a Tashigi- Oye Hipster, ¿Sabes cómo se llama el bosque? –Pregunto Zoro curioso-

-No es un bosque, es una plaza, por el diseño de esta, quías es la Plaza de los decapitados –Dijo Tashigi-

-Un Parque para pequeños y nombres tan sádicos, ¿Escuchaste? –Pregunto Zoro-

-Si lo hizo, por cierto, si querías salir con una chica deberías habérnoslo dicho, quédate en ese lugar, iremos a por ti –Dijo bastante graciosa Nami, Zoro se vio ofendido ante el comentario de Nami-

-Que no se te pasen más de esas estupideces por tu cabeza Nami, nos vemos más tarde –Se despidió Zoro y se dirigió a Tashigi-

-Tu novia debe de ser bastante celosa como para pensar que querías salir conmigo –Dijo Tashigi mirando al suelo, Zoro se sonrojo al referirse de que Nami era su novia-

-¡N-No! Que va, ella es solo una amiga.. no pienses mal las cosas –El peliverde intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo-

-Esta bien –Dijo Tashigi-

-Bueno sentémonos, así no estaremos muy cansados –Le ofreció Zoro, sentándose bajo un árbol, la chica se sentó a su lado un rato después- Cierto, ¿Por qué tus padres están en la estación de policías?

-Porque mi padre es policía, mi madre igual solo que esta en otro ciudad –Explico esta- ¿Tu viniste solo con esa chica al parque?

-No, vine con todos mis amigos, con ella son en total 4 –Explico Zoro- Veníamos a ver a un viejo amigo

-Pero tú te separaste, sería bastante ridículo que te perdieras de ellos en un parque con señales por todos lados –Dijo Tashigi algo divertida-

-Eeeehhh… Digamos que si, por cierto, mi nombre es Zoro, ahora si me disculpas dormiré un momento, te recomiendo que no vayas sola a la estación, estos tíos cuando les interesa algo lo buscan hasta debajo de las piedras.

Zoro reclino su espalda en el árbol, cruzo sus brazos en su pecho, cerró los ojos y al minuto ya roncaba, Tashigi se quedó dormida en el hombro.

_**Con el grupo de Luffy**_

Nami los iba a guiando a todos, sabía que iba en la dirección correcta cuando vio a tres hombres tirados en el suelo inconscientes, siguió caminando hasta el parque, los chicos venían detrás de ella, paro de golpe cuando algo la cegó, era un brillo dorado, se acercó a ese brillo, y noto que eran los aretes de Zoro, se acercó más para verlo con la chica dormidos, le causo gracia, se puso frente a ellos y le saco una foto con su móvil, los chicos se acercaron, Luffy y Usopp los observaron divertidos, Sanji cabreado.

-Oye, Zoro –Hablo Luffy observando a su amigo, al cabo de unos segundos, Zoro y Tashigi pestañaron, giraron sus rostros para verse.

-¡Aaahhh! –Ambos gritaron al ver la cercanía, y empujando sus cuerpos a lados contrarios-

-¡Hahahahha! ¡Hubieran visto sus caras! –Rio histérico Luffy tomando su barriga-

-¡Cállate Luffy! –Le grito Zoro, miro que Nami tenía su sonrisa de "Te lo dije" y se sonrojo- Bueno, ¿Qué paso con Franky? –Hablo después de que se le quitara el color de la cara-

-Está de vacaciones, nos dijeron que volvería el fin de semana –Explico Luffy- Así que tenemos que seguir buscar a los demás por el rato, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Se dirigió a Tashigi-

-Tashigi, ¿Ustedes?

-Bueno yo soy Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji y Zoro, por si no te dijo su nombre –Le explico Luffy- Supongo que los tipos desmayados de antes los golpeo Zoro, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, el me defendió de esos tipos, querían llevarme para, ya sabes… -Explico esta algo triste- Bueno tengo que ir con mi papa, nos vemos –Tashigi se levantó, Zoro la siguió, y junto a él los demás- Puedo irme sola no se preocupen

-Te acompañaremos, no los molesta –Dijo Nami, adelantándose, y se fue hablando con Tashigi-

-Tenían que ser chicas –Repitieron los hombres al unísono, luego rieron-

Se demoraron 30 minutos en llegar a la estación de policías, donde Tashigi explico lo sucedido, el padre de Tashigi y capitán de la policía llamado Smoker, observo a Usopp, Sanji y Zoro, El primero observaba a una rubia de piel pálida que estaba comiendo un helado al otro lado de la acera, y estos dos últimos veían mucho a Nami, Smoker los golpeo a los tres, dejándolo en el piso, cuando llego Luffy de comprar carne seca, grito escandalizado.

-¡que les has hecho!

-Ellos fueron los que querían llevarse a mi hija, no los perdonare, deduzco que tú eres el jefe, ¡Así que mejor corre chaval! –Amenazo Smoker, Luffy se espantó-

-¡Papa! ¡Ellos me salvaron! ¡El chico de pelo verde golpeo a los agresores! –Grito Tashigi en defensa de los demás-

-¡Pero si esos pervertidos observaban a la chica rubia de enfrento y el rubio con el de pelo verde miraban babosos a la chica de pelo naranja! –

Explico a gritos Smoker incrédulo, Luffy paso de asustado a serio, observo a Nami que estaba confundida, luego a sus dos amigos que estaba más colorados que un tomate, frunció el señor y les hablo serio.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Humitos? –Pregunto Luffy, Smoker frunció el ceño ante el apodo, Zoro trago y Sanji miro a un lado- Serán idiotas… -Luffy golpeo a ambos en la cabeza, volviendo a dejarlos inconscientes- Fue un placer conocerlos, Humitos, Tashigi, nos vemos –Se despidió cortes Luffy, tomo a Nami de la mano y se fue, dejando a Usopp cargar con los otros dos-

-¿A que vino eso? –Le pregunto Nami al ver la reacción del moreno-

-Una reacción ante una traición, no te explicare nada por el momento, en algún momento lo sabrás –Le dijo Luffy antes de que esta siguiera las preguntas-

Al llegar a casa de Luffy, explicaron los sucedido a Sabo, el cual reía por las anécdotas, los chicos se fueron y Nami junto con Luffy fueron a recostarse a la cama de este, Nami reía, desde que llegaron empezó a conversar por mensajes con su nueva amiga, Tashigi, por todo lo que le conto la chica, supo que Tashigi se iría a su escuela en unos días, ya que eran los primeros amigos que tenía, también le había llegado un mensaje de Robin diciéndole que llegaría el Miércoles, a reemplazar a su madre, que dejaría de trabajar en la escuela, para seguir su vida de arqueóloga, sonrió ante las noticias, tendría a sus amigos cerca, sin esforzarse mucho, Nami seguía riendo cuando Luffy, se puso de costado, observando a Nami, tuvo que bajar la cabeza para mirarla, bajo su cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura de su clavícula, Nami bajo sus brazos luego de escribir un mensaje, Luffy paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de cuerpo de Nami y el otro lo poso en la cintura de esta, subió sus piernas, hasta dejar una de estas sobre las piernas de Nami y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, cerrando los ojos sonrojado se puso a dormir, Nami lo miro atónita, Luffy se cómodo sobre ella como si nada, sin ningún esfuerzo, esta opto por reclamarle cuando despertara, ya que se veía cansado, lo abrazo y se dispuso a ir con Morfeo como lo hacía el chico que estaba entre sus brazo.

_**Jueves 14 de Marzo, 22:30 p.m**_

Luffy acababa de despertar, habían llegado alrededor de las 08:30 p.m y se quedó dormido a las 9:30 p.m, acaricio la cintura de Nami mientras esta dormía, Sabo entro a la habitación y sonrió de manera pervertida al ver la situación, Luffy lo miro fastidiado y avergonzado, se levantó, y siguió a su hermano, llegaron al Living de la casa.

-Deberías decirle –Le dijo Sabo sentándose-

-No quiero que se espante, ¿Qué tal si no siente lo mismo? –Le dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano-

-Por lo menos tendrías paso libre a hacer lo que quieras sin pensarlo mucho, lógicamente sin sobrepasarte –Dijo Sabo-

-Lo se pero, prefiero ir de a poco –Dijo el moreno decaído-

Sabo rio ante el estado de animo de su hermano, fue a buscar un bolso y en su otra mano tenía dos botellas de ron.

-El bolso tiene el uniforme de Nami y ropa de cambio, se quedara hasta el domingo, Nojiko y Ace estarán en su casa, será peligroso y traumante ir ahí, y el licor, es para nosotros, las mujeres afectan el corazón Luffy

-Debes contarme quien es esa chica que te trae loco Sabo, soy tu hermano menor tengo el derecho –Tomo la botella de Ron y el bolso lo dejo a sus pies-

-Al ser el menor, no tiene derecho, idiota –rio Sabo, ambos destaparon las botellas y las alzaron- Te doy el honor de las palabras.

-Por los pobres cretinos que sufren por amor, por los idiotas que te quieren quitar a tu chica y por las mujeres que te roban el corazón –Sabo y Luffy rieron y brindaron, tomándose la mitad de la botella de un trago a otro- Al licor le falta el buen pedazo de carne Sabo.

-Para tu cumpleaños tendrás toco el Ron y licor que puedas imaginar, y si te apuras a la chica –Dijo coqueto Sabo-

Terminaron de tomarse el Ron, y tambaleándose Luffy se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, dejo el bolso a la orilla de la cama, y movió a Nami, esta abrió los ojos y lo miro.

-Te quedaras acá hasta el domingo, según Sabo será traumante que te quedes en tu casa, ya que estarán Nojiko y Ace juntos –Le dijo Luffy, solo observaba sus labios, desvió la mirada y camino a su closet- Usare la ducha del primer piso, puedes usar la del segundo piso y cambiarte, duermes aquí como siempre, yo al sillón, nos vemos –Luffy tomo ropa y una toalla saliendo-

Nami abrió el bolso observando su pijama, lo saco a regaña dientes, hubiera preferido usar una playera de Luffy, tomo un mini-bolso que traía su cepillo de dientes, peineta, crema y maquillaje, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, al salir vestía una playera rosa y un short negro, entro al cuarto para observar a Luffy mirando por la ventana secando su cabello, llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros, Luffy le dio la vuelta a la cama, tomo las manos de Nami jalándolas, la sentó sobre sus piernas, la observo y le dio un beso en el hombro.

-A dormir –Dijo Luffy, Nami sintió olor a alcohol saliendo de los labios del moreno-

-Es malo beber antes de la escuela Luffy –Le dijo mirándolo, este rio-

-No es mi culpa, es de alguien –Luffy miro distraído al sofá, donde dormiría-

Nami noto que observaba el sofá, empujo su cuerpo hacia adelante, cayendo sobre Luffy, y se dispuso a dormir, dejando al moreno aplastado, este la noto dormida, y la acomodo en la cama, y se dirigió al sofá, tenía bastantes impulsos, como para dormir junto con ella, debía distraerse con algo, para así no prestarle demasiada atención a Nami, y hacer algo que arruinara lo que llevaban juntos.

_**Viernes 15 de Marzo, 02:37 a.m**_

Zoro estaba recostado, desde el martes hablaba con Nami, pero de alguna manera, se había enamorado de la chica, la observaba demasiado para su gusto, y le disgustaba, sobre todo porque Luffy, su mejor amigo, le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella, y esa fue la primera razón por la cual volvió a New York, no podía apoyar del todo al moreno, sabiendo que sentía algo por la chica, se quedó dormido después de tanto pensar

_**Viernes 15 de Marzo, 08:30 a.m  
**_  
Estaban en la última clase de historia de la semana, y como Robin había dicho, la profesora hablo que sería su última clase, por lo que le dijo la profesora, el lunes ella no estaría presente, por lo cual les dejaría una tarea breve, los chicos de alguna manera cambiaron asiento, Zoro estaba delante de ella, a su lado Sanji, y al lado de Luffy estaba Usopp, al salir al recreo, Nami fue a reunirse con Tashigi, la cual fue ese mismo día a entregar papeles para entrar el lunes a la escuela. Esta miraba curiosa a Zoro, hasta que el la tomo de la muñeca y se la llevó al patio, Tashigi lo miro extraña.

-Hipster, sé que lo notaste –Le hablo Zoro serio-

-Qué cosa, ¿De qué estás enamorado de Nami? –Le pregunto divertida-

-Si eso, no lo digas tan fuerte, quiero que me ayudes, a salir con ella, a acercármele, ¿Entiendes? –Le pregunto curioso Zoro-

-Si capto lo que quieres, pero se me hará difícil, juntémonos el fin de semana, así podemos planear mucho mejor todo, lo primero es buscar un apodo a…. bueno tu sabes a quien me refiero –Dijo Tashigi al notar que los demás se acercaban-

-Claro, entonces, dame tu número, así nos ponemos de acuerdo –Zoro saco su celular y se los extendió a Tashigi, esta lo anoto rápidamente-

El día paso rápido, Tashigi estuvo todo el día de un lado a otro en la escuela, para arreglar cada detalle, llego la hora de salida, y los chicos se encontraron en la puerta.

-¿Hacia dónde viven? –Pregunto curiosa Tashigi-

-Vivo en un departamento al centro de New York –Hablo Sanji-

-Yo y Zoro vivimos en un piso de un departamento igualmente en el centro de New York –Explico Usopp-

-¿Viven juntos? –Pregunto Tashigi-

-Zoro y yo vivíamos solos, preferimos juntarnos y arrendar un piso, asi no estaríamos tan aburridos y solos en nuestras casas –Le explico Usopp- Originalmente eramos vecinos, por lo cual nos conocemos bastante bien

-Entiendo, ¿Y tú Nami? –Pregunto Tashigi-

-Yo soy de Brooklyn, junto con Luffy, solo que ahora me quedo en su casa por unos problemas, él vive también en Brooklyn –Explico rápidamente Nami- ¿De dónde eres tu Tashigi?

-Vivo en el centro de New York, me iré con los chicos no se preocupen

-Namiiiii… Tengo hambre –Le dijo Luffy abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica-

-Lo se, bueno chicos nos vemos el Lunes –Nami se despidió y se giró, Luffy la tomo de la mano y la apresuro, al cabo de unos minutos se perdieron, Sanji y Usopp caminaron por delante, y Tashigi se acercó a Zoro-

-Creo que te llevan la delantera –Le dijo burlona-

-Siempre lo a hecho, de alguna manera lo hace sin esfuerzo –Dijo Zoro algo decaído- Bueno apresurémonos en llegar a casa

Los chicos tomaron una micro para que los dejara a cada uno en sus edificios correspondientes, Sanji fue el primero en bajar, en un hotel bastante lujoso, los chicos siguieron, y los tres se bajaron en l misma estación, subieron al mismo edificio, y fueron al mismo piso, solo que se pararon en puertas diferentes, pero juntas.

-Por lo que veo somos vecinos –Dijo Usopp- Eso es mejor, nos vendremos junto todos los días a partir del Lunes, adiós Tashigi –Usopp abrió la puerta y entro-

-Bueno, ¿Mañana nos vemos? –Pregunto dudosa Tashigi-

-Estas en lo cierto, adiós Tashigi –Dijo Zoro entrando-

Tashigi se sonrojo, era la primera vez que decía u nombre, ahora le tocaba una cosa, formular un plan para hacer a Zoro más cercano a Nami.


End file.
